1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, medium, and system encoding/decoding a multi-channel signal and, more particularly, to a method, medium, and system encoding/decoding a multi-channel signal by using stereo parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parametric stereo (PS) technique down-mixes an input stereo signal so as to generate a mono-signal, extracts stereo parameters that represent side information on the stereo signal, encodes the mono-signal and the stereo parameters and transmits the encoded mono-signal and stereo parameters. The stereo parameters include an inter-channel intensity difference (IID) corresponding to a difference between intensities of at least two channel signals included in the stereo signal according to energy levels of the channel signals, an inter-channel coherence (ICC) according to a similarity of waveforms of the at least two channel signals, an inter-channel phase difference (IPD) between the at least two channel signals, and an overall phase difference (OPD) that represents how the phase difference between the at least two channel signals is distributed between two channels on the basis of a mono-signal.